Waluigi's Bridal Boutique
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi runs a Bridal Boutique in Seaside Hill, and much to his joy, it's a huge success. Come on down and let Waluigi get you married! Waluigi's Bridal Boutique! Come spend your money here!


**Waluigi's Bridal Boutique  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: D'oh I Missed the grand opportunity of making this kind of story. Like, several days late. So late that this October passed and it's next year's October. I missed a grand opportunity. ...Anyway, thanks to the Runawayguys, now we have Waluigi's Bridal Boutique. I'm honestly surprised I didn't create this fanfic earlier. And unlike Waluigi's Taco Stand, this won't be a long set of stories. It'll likely just be only this one shot. So enjoy it for what it is, folks.

* * *

Waluigi laughed with pride and joy as he opened up his new Bridal Boutique in Seaside Hill, his hands on his hips. "Wahaha! Now this is more like it!" He walked in and opened the door, everything inside colored purple. He sniffed the air, sighing of relief as he smiled. "Ahh, the royal smell of eggplants... just the way Waluigi likes it!"

"I'm ready to rev up my fryer!" Fred Rechid The Fish exclaimed while wearing a purple and black suit, proudly standing next to a revved up fryer, which was also purple and black. "Cause I am sure hungry for one marriage!"

Waluigi laughed as he pointed at the odd couple, saying to them, "You look absolutely wonderful! Don't break your legs!" He glanced over to his right, seeing Aria Meloetta holding a larger red and white carton of vanilla icing. "Hey hey, little lady! You want to get-a married?"

"You bet your dastardly whiplash mustache I do!" Meloetta exclaimed as she giggled, "I want to marry all the icing in the world!"

Waluigi slowly nodded his head, somewhat disturbed. "Ehhh, yeah. You wish, you creepy vocaloid." He then approached a male Carnivine, placing his hands on his hips. "And you! Oh, how pleasant you look! Those colors are really blending together, I like that!" He nodded his head as he grinned widel.

The Carnivine rubbed the back of his head nervously with his right leafy hand. "Why am I wearing purple again?" He asked, wearing a purple vest with a purple hat that clashed with his natural colors. "Not that I'm really complaining..."

"Because purple is much better than green!" Waluigi insisted as he wrapped his arm around Carnivine, walking past a black colored Mexican penguin as he moved his right hand around and around. "It's very good, trust me. Now, let me help you get you married!"

Carnivine somewhat hesitated as he gulped. "I don't know, I'm pretty fine being a single plant..."

"Nonsense!" Waluigi laughed as he continued walking with Carnivine. "Don't hold back! Waluigi's gonna get-a you married!" His voice went from Italian to somewhat Mexican. He and Carnivine stopped in front of Toadette. "Hey sweet pie, you could use a little less pink and a bit more purple and black." He then pictured Toadette in a frame using his hands. "Your hips will look fantastic!"

Toadette sighed as she tugged down her new dress. "I don't know, Wally. This dress makes my butt look big."

"Your butt always looks big," Dry Bowser commented, standing up nearby as he was reading a newspaper.

Waluigi patted Toadette on the head. "But with purple and black, you'll stick out of the crowd! I know the perfect colors that blend together!" He pointed at Toadette with both of his hands as he winked with his left eye. "You'll be a vibrant, sugarless plum!"

Toadette sniffled as she started to cry, holding her hands together. "But I don't like being sugarless..."

Waluigi tossed his hands at Toadette. "Waa, you're hopeless." He then exited, to spot a huge line of female video game characters. "All right, we don't have enough time for you girls-a to stand around! Waluigi's gonna get all of you married! Waa haa ha!"

The females all looked at each other as they cheered, with Waluigi chuckling as he rubbed his hands together, making even more money than he imagined. That wedding degree he got in college years ago was finally paying off. Dick Dastardly and Snidely Whiplash were watching from a checkerboard cliff overlooking Waluigi's Bridal Boutique, both jealous that they didn't come up with this crafty idea earlier.

"You know, I have a feeling this may turn out well for me in the long run." Waluigi muttered to himself as he welcomed Princess Zelda and Lip in, "If not, then I can always go see what Silver and Petey are up to."

* * *

Somewhere else in Seaside Hill, Silver The Hedgehog and Petey Piranha were walking around, looking at the bright beautiful blue sky and white puffy clouds, wondering how Waluigi was doing with his Bridal Boutique.

"You know, I have a feeling that Waluigi's good at branching out," Silver said to Petey, his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "Him running a Bridal Boutique is pretty amazing."

Petey nodded in agreement as he replied in gibberish grunts, "Well, he does compete at the Olympics. And he plays a lot of sports." He then coughed. "And surprisingly enough, despite himself saying otherwise, he's good at partying."

Silver shrugged as he opened his eyes. "Well, that's Waluigi for ya. Everyone's cheating but him." He laughed alongside Petey as they continued walking towards the beach, looking up at the bright yellow sun.

**THE END... or is it? Nah, it's the end. Go home, everybody.**


End file.
